


clocks and towers (your mind is a flower)

by mikronicos



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Sleepy Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 06:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikronicos/pseuds/mikronicos
Summary: logan is overworking himself. roman just wants to go to bed.





	clocks and towers (your mind is a flower)

**Author's Note:**

> soft sleepy fluffy cuddles with my lovely boys!!

the bed is cold.  
Roman is keenly aware of that fact. Listening to the rain outside, he curls his toes, blinking away sleep and looking blearily at the clock. It's 1:13 A.M. Roman groans, peering through the darkness at the bright silhouette of his bedroom door. He stretches, grimacing at the popping of his back, and makes his way to the door. He blinks rapidly at the bright light, mumbling Spanish curses under his breath and rubbing his eyes. "Logan?" He calls for his husband. "Lo? Love, come to bed." His words are slurred with exhaustion.  
At his desk, Logan doesn't look up. "Roman, please. I must finish documenting this equation," he's hunched over in a position that seems painfully stiff, and his shoulders are tense. Roman stumbles to his desk. 'i have to finish this. Just one more, and then I'll come to bed."  
Roman smiles tiredly. "Dearheart, no," and he can see Logan wilt at the sweetness of his tone. "You need rest." He can hear Logan begin to protest, and tilts his chin up. "Ah ah ah... sweetheart, you know you can't stay up this late. This isn't good for you." Logan leans into Roman's hand, pressing it to his cheek.  
"I really must-" Roman presses his lips to Logan's, a short, chaste kiss that promises more to come. "I-"  
"No, no, none of that, darling. Come to bed," Roman coos. "You can't work well when you're tired." At this, Logan melts, and he makes grabby hands at Roman, who chuckles tiredly. He pulls him gently to his feet, letting him slump on his shoulder. He guides Logan to their bed. He flicks the lights off, helping change his tired husband into a soft sleeping shirt and boxers, and the fall asleep to the pattering of rain on a curtained window.


End file.
